Sloane Tavish
Sloane is apart of the Naturals Program. She is like a human-computer, better with numbers and stats than most. She also re-builds crime sets in the basement, as well as whatever else she wants involving explosions... whoops. When Cassie moves in, Cassie becomes her roommate and friend. Sloane also goes off the walls when she's given caffeine. Personality Sloane is very quirky, but also very sweet. She is constantly analyzing people and situations, most times even without meaning to. She loves to spurt of random facts, whether or not they apply to the circumstance she's in. She wears her heart on her sleeve. She is better with numbers and statistics than people. Sloane knows this for a fact, and that she says the wrong thing most of the time. However, she still strongly cares for Cassie and everyone else in the Naturals program. The Naturals were the only people to really accept who she was. Under no circumstances give her coffee. Well, unless you need to bribe her. * She is a kleptomaniac. * She is good at Jiu-Jitsu. Natural Skill Statistician Sloane's Natural ability is being able to analyze and remember most things she sees or hears. She could easily be compared to Spencer Reid Minds. She usually uses her power to figure out the details of a crime. After a thorough investigation, she can tell what happened, what tools it was done with, and how long the body has been there, usually without help. She is amazing with numbers and facts, and usually spouting off interesting (though irrelevant, in most cases) information. She can read cards. Background Sloane grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada. She was raised by her mother (Margot Tavish), because her father (Grayson Shaw) abandoned them when Sloane was still a baby and was never interested in becoming closer to her, eventually basically handing her over to the Naturals program just to get her away from him and his family. All In This book focuses on Sloane's backstory and her relationship with her family. Because Michael wished to stay somewhere nicer, he used his father's money and influence to get them a reservation at a better hotel, not knowing Sloane's father owned it. Sloane later had a conversation with her father, which is when she realized that he'd never want her as his daughter. She also becomes friends with her half-brother, Aaron Shaw, until he is killed. Twelve It's revealed that she's training with the other naturals at the new Intelligence Analyst Trainee (NIAT) to become an agent at the FBI Academy. The Trainees complete to see who can give her coffee first. Relationships Celine Celine and Sloane meet in Bad Blood, upon which Celine immediately starts flirting with Sloane, though Sloane is oblivious. In Twelve we find out that they are in a relationship. Cassie Sloane and Cassie are roommates. Sloane immediately likes and looks up to Cassie. The two get along well even though they haven't known each other for very long, though often Sloane is forgotten by her other friends in favor of Cassie. However, Sloane doesn't hold this against Cassie for long and instead works harder. Dean Dean and Sloane are good friends even if she doesn't completely understand people all of the time. He cares a lot about her and often treats her as a little sister, much the same as how he treats Lia. Lia Lia cares immensely about Sloane, as they have lived together and known each other for awhile. She tries to protect and distract Sloane when they meet Aaron and her father for a case in Las Vegas. In order to cheer her up, they go shopping. She's one of the first people to give her comfort when Sloanes brother dies. She often bribes Sloane with coffee. Michael Michael cares for Sloane like a sister. He hides the coffee from her, though has been known on occasion to give her some. Sloane gives him conversation topics to talk about with his family when he visits. In All In Michael believes that he should have been the one who died in place of Sloane's brother, but Sloane cant' bare to lose him as well. Aaron Shaw Aaron Shaw is her half-brother. They meet in All In. ''Sloane doesn't know how to feel about him at first -- he's the child her father wanted, and he has the life she could've had. Eventually, she decides she wants to learn more about him and see what they may have in common. It hits Sloane extremely hard when he is killed during their investigation, as she was just starting to get to know him and he treated her like she was his sister, not just someone to be thrown to the curb. Judd He is the caretaker for the Naturals program. He cares and wants to protect the teenagers from as much as he can. He tries but ultimately gives up while trying to stop Sloane from finding the Unsub who killed her brother. Sometimes he is willing to turn a blind eye to her schemes as long as it will result in solving a case. '''Mother (Margot Tavish)' Sloane’s Mother worked as a Showgirl, which attracted the attention of Sloane's father, Grayson Shaw. She was a drug addict and overdose. Sloane doesn’t talk much about her. Father (Grayson Shaw) Her father doesn't want anything to do with her, mainly because of her personality, and how she takes shelter under numbers rather than socializing. Sloane is also very private about her life before the Naturals program so he isn't talked about a lot. She had a very poor relationship with her father as he sent her away at a young age. He owns a Casino in Las Vegas.